


Sunday With the Zieglers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Daddy is anxious to spank somebody and I am not going to stop him."





	Sunday With the Zieglers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sunday With the Zieglers**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Toby, Nora  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/Nora  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "Daddy is anxious to spank somebody and I am not going to stop him."  
**Written:** 2005-09-05  


Toby grunted when he felt something heavy fall against his face. He muttered an expletive, wondering which of his children it was. Ah, good morning Jules, Toby thought to himself as he began to wake up. He pushed the five-year-old over, which did not disturb his sleep at all. Jules would most likely sleep through the second coming. 

"Nora?" Toby sat up on his elbows. 

It was 6:20 in the morning on a Sunday, why was his wife not in bed? 

"Nora? Sugar?" 

Toby put his feet on the floor, stretched, and stood. Just then, Nora came into the room. She looked at Toby with a raised eyebrow as she picked up the mess of limbs they sometimes called Jules. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. 

"Go back to sleep. What are you even doing up?" 

"Jules cracked me across the face…hell of a wake up call." 

"Aw, go back to sleep Toby. I'll be right back." 

Toby sat on the bed and tried to get his wits. That crack caught him off guard; it really hurt. Nora came back, pushing Toby into bed after she slid under the covers. 

"You OK?" she asked. 

She kissed the bridge of his nose and both cheekbones. Toby wondered how she knew where he hurt. He ran his hand under her sleep shirt, running it across her naked stomach. Nora smiled, throwing her leg around him. It had been while…kids, work, travel, and exhaustion plagued the couple. Half the time Toby fell asleep on the couch with a blue folder on his chest. Nora took care of the kids and would crawl into bed. CJ, being a mother herself, ran her office from 8:30 to 7. As long as everyone did their eight hours, the Second Lady was happy. It was never that easy with Leo. Toby's hours hardly changed from when he ran the Communications office for President Bartlet. 

Toby turned them over so that he was on top. The tee shirt Nora wore went over her head and onto the floor. She smiled, caressing his beard. 

"You are so stunning Nora." 

The phone rang and Toby scowled. For Pete's sake, could he have five minutes? 

"Yeah." He said into the phone. 

"Toby, we should…" 

"Charlie, is the Vice-President dead?" 

"Of course not." 

"Good. Then everything else can wait one hour. Bye Charlie." 

He hung up the phone, focusing once again on his wife. She laughed. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Ten minutes sugar; maybe a half hour. Is that asking too much? Sometimes I think it may be." 

Nora kissed him again, sighing as he pushed himself against her. Toby wanted to be slow, sensual, hear his wife moan. He was on fire though…the romance might have to wait until the drought was broken. When she reached down to stroke his erection, Toby could not help but groan. 

"That feels wonderful. Don't stop." He whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mmm hmm. I love you sugar; I love your touch." 

Toby shifted his weight, pushing his pajama pants down so Nora really touched his erection. Nora smiled. 

"I'm spoiling you." Nora said. 

"Right now I am no position to disagree. Oh Nora, I can't hold it." 

The phone rang, but Nora reached for it. Toby tired to stop her; they tussled for a moment. 

"Toby, stop it!" she used the same firm voice she used with the children when they acted out. "Hello." 

"Nora, is Toby there?" 

"He is in the shower." She lied. "What's the matter Sam?" 

"I have writer's block. The speech for Leo for the President's birthday…it is going nowhere. I really need help." 

"It's alright, calm down. Fax it over to us; Toby will work on it and get back to you. It's going to be fine." 

Sam sighed into the phone. 

"Thank you Nora. Thank Toby for me too." 

"I will. Fax it right now." 

Nora hung up the phone and looked at her husband. 

"Get up; you have to help Sam." 

"You are not serious? I have all day to work on that." 

"No you don't. Today is going to be busy and it would be better to get that out of the way now." Nora reasoned. 

"Right now we are in the middle of something." Toby replied. 

"Get up Toby." She pushed gently on his chest. "The speech is probably already on the fax." 

"Fucking unbelievable." Toby muttered. 

Nora sat up, putting on her tee shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"I'll make you some coffee." 

She left the room and Toby fell face down into the pillow. He was going to kill his former deputy when he got his hands on him. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Jules stuck his head in Toby's study at quarter to nine. Toby smiled at his youngest son. 

"Hey Julie. What's up?" 

"Mommy wants to know if you want breakfast." The five year old said. 

"No, I'm OK. Well, is she making hash browns?" 

Jules shrugged. 

"OK. If she is, I will take a big plate of those. And more coffee please." 

"Gotcha." 

Jules gave his father the thumbs up and left. Toby went back to the speech. Sam had definitely hit the wall…why didn't he bother Steph. She was an excellent writer and a hard worker. What about Bonnie? Toby found some speeches she'd written while at Georgetown and working on a Congressional campaign in Maryland. He was very impressed. He hired her for Sam's speechwriting staff though she did not intend to stay at the White House. He could have leaned on the two of them, not to mention about 8 other staff speechwriters. 

Sighing, Toby got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen with his coffee cup. Jules and Karenna were sitting at the table. 

"Hi daddy." Karenna said. 

"Good morning princess." He kissed her forehead. "Where is Nicky?" 

Nora told him that their oldest son was still asleep as Toby poured his coffee. 

"I am sure the smell of breakfast will send him right in here." 

Nora grated potatoes for hash browns. Toby slipped his arms around her waist as she hummed a tune he did not recognize. His hands crept under her tee shirt and she tried not to smile. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Touching you." He whispered. "This morning was a tragedy." 

"I would not go that far. How is the speech coming?" 

"Alright. I don't know why Sam called me. He has Bonnie, Steph, and a caravan of talented speechwriters. I am faxing it to them with my changes and we'll put our heads together. It should be ready for Leo Tuesday at the latest. Do you feel that sugar?" 

"I do. Why are you so horny speechwriter?" 

"It's been awhile…you have to admit that." 

"I'm hungry mommy." Karenna said. 

"Its coming sweetie. Why don't you and Jules go and watch cartoons." 

They left the kitchen and Toby began to kiss her neck. 

"Ziegler, cut it out." 

"Nora…" 

"We will have time this afternoon, I promise. You want your kids to starve to death so you can get some." 

"What time?" Toby asked. 

"I don't know, three or four. Go back to your speech." 

"Kiss me first." 

Nora dumped the potatoes in a pan, turned and gave her husband a peck on the lips. Toby sighed. 

"Am I exasperating you?" he asked. "Because it seems like I am exasperating you." 

She could not quite tell his tone but she caressed his face. 

"What would it matter if I said yes? I want you to get all of your work done because when it is my turn you are not getting away easily." 

Toby smiled, the tension melting from his shoulders. 

"Go, breakfast is going to burn." 

After another quick kiss, Toby grabbed his coffee and went back to his study. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

By 10:30, Toby passed off what he'd done for the speech to Steph and Bonnie. He called Charlie back and found out the Vice-President's trip to Moscow was pushed back to next weekend and he was speaking at an HBCU fundraiser in his hometown of Chicago on Thursday instead of Tuesday. 

"We scheduled him to visit the VA Hospital in Virginia on Tuesday." 

"Leo can't stand using vets as a photo op." Toby replied. 

"I know no photos." Charlie said. "Lesley and I are still working out the press details. He may just go with you and Nat." 

"Alright. Thanks Charlie." 

"Yeah." 

Now Toby watched from the patio doors as the kids ran around in the early June sunshine. Nora sat on the deck with coffee and cigarettes. She was on the phone with her people, discussing the Second Lady's schedule. 

"OK, Tuesday is the dedication ceremony for the child cancer wing at Johns Hopkins. Wednesday is the speech at Irvine Auditorium for the WLC…I know they are not happy about it. Donna, this is the second term, what's the motto? Exactly. OK, the Amnesty International commercial shoot is on Thursday. Friday is a day off; she'll need a breather. Saturday is the Alzheimer's run and fundraiser. We're doing Capital Beat on Sunday and Crossfire on Monday about the Glaxo drugs. Hell no, we are not getting involved in the abortion drug quagmire right now. Hold on, please." 

Nora put the phone down and looked at her oldest son. 

"Nicholas, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you are not a female Romanian gymnast. I refuse to go to the emergency room with you today." 

She went back to the phone. 

"I swear if I take him to GW once more they are going to get children's services involved. Anyway, we have to get on the ball with the August South Africa trip…CJ may want to go to Nigeria and Kenya too. Two weeks in July are going to be spent at the condo while the kids are away. OK, we'll compare notes around two. Great Donna thanks so much. Bye." 

"What's the motto?" Toby asked as Nora snapped her cell phone closed. 

"Hmm? Oh, like Frankie said I did it my way. It is quite possible that a lot of feathers will be ruffled this time around." 

"I am not surprised by that. Have I ever told you what an excellent job you do?" 

Nora smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand. 

"Thank you. We are all doing the best we can." 

Karenna ran up to the deck and smiled at both of her parents. 

"Can we finger paint now mommy?" she asked. 

"In a little while Renny. Mommy wants to relax just a bit." 

Nora lit another cigarette and Karenna looked at her father. 

"Spin me daddy!" she exclaimed. 

Toby smiled. He stood, grabbing her by the back of her overall shorts. When he carried her down the steps, she squealed. Toby began to spin her around and she was so excited. He did it three times and then Jules wanted the same. The boy was nearly too heavy, so Toby put in 150%...Nora knew she'd be massaging those stiff muscles later. Nicky just wanted to toss around the football; this called for Toby to be a tackling dummy for a half hour or so. 

"Help me sugar!" Toby shouted as Jules and Nicky took him down. 

She laughed. She loved this best, her and Toby with the kids. He was such a wonderful father. In the beginning, when they found out Nora was pregnant with Nicky, Toby's blood pressure went up with each successive month. Not once did Nora ever regret giving him three crazy children. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Karenna squealed in the bathtub as she splashed around with her bath toys. She and her mother finger painted for an hour and most of the paint ended up all over the three year old's hair and skin. Toby walked into the bathroom at 12:30 and saw Nora washing her down in a tee shirt that was soaked through. 

"Oh God, I can take you right now." He whispered. 

"Shush, she can understand you." 

"No she can't. The side view is nice…what does it look like from the front?" 

"She can so. She is three Toby, not one." 

While Karenna may have understood, she certainly was not paying attention. Bath time Ernie and Elmo held her captivation. 

"C'mon Nora, turn around. Just give me a peek." 

"Tobias Zachary Ziegler, get out of this bathroom." 

Karenna smiled at her father. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes princess?" 

"You better listen to mommy before she gets mad." 

Nora smiled. 

"Very good advice sweetie. Bye Toby; I'll see you in a little while." 

He growled and left the room. Wandering past the den as he went back to his study Toby heard the boys bickering. He was not going to break it up; they always bickered. He wanted to see if Steph or Bonnie had gotten back to him with input on the speech. Nicky and Jules reminded him of how he and David acted as little boys except there was five years between he and David and they never saw eye to eye on anything. He paused when he heard what came next. 

"Shut up you little bastard!" 

Toby went into the room, grabbing Nicky by the arm before he could shove his brother onto the ground. 

"Hey!" he shouted. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again!" 

"Daddy!" 

"Shut your mouth!" 

Tears formed in Nicky's eyes. Jules was already crying. Toby still had the older boy by the arm. 

"What happened?" Toby asked, trying to calm his rising anger level. 

"I didn't do anything!" Jules exclaimed. 

"You liar! You…" 

"Nicholas, stop it!" 

"That's not fair! You can't believe everything he says." 

"If you don't watch your tone you're not going to be able to sit for a few days." 

"What is happening down here?" 

Nora came down the stairs carrying Karenna in her arms. The little girl was wrapped in a fluffy green towel but Nora had not had time to cover herself and the sight of the wet tee shirt nearly made Toby drop Nicholas on the ground. 

"Nicky called me a bastard!" Jules shouted. 

"Don't say that word!" Toby said. 

"You say it all the time; why can't I?" Nicky asked in a snippy tone. 

"That is it. You need to learn to respect what I say Nicholas." 

"Toby stop." Nora said. She knew he was too angry to spank the boy right now. "Everyone go to your room. I mean it, no argument, and no discussion. Daddy is anxious to spank someone and I'm not going to stop him. It is naptime." 

"Mom." Jules whined. 

"Now Jules. You too Nicky. March." 

Toby let Nicky go and the two boys skulked up the stairs. 

"One peep and I am getting my belt." Toby added for good measure. 

Nora cut her eyes at him. Karenna stared at him with her mother's big hazel eyes. Toby scooped her up in his arms. 

"C'mon princess, you want daddy to put you down for your nap?" 

"Yeah! Bye mommy." 

"Bye sweetie." 

Toby started to walk toward the stairs, but not before he ran his hands down Nora's wet tee shirt. She shivered and smiled, blowing him a kiss that was a promise. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

After Karenna was down for her nap Toby checked on the boys. Jules was already sound asleep so he kissed his forehead. Nicky sat on the bed, pretending to read Harry Potter. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"I am sorry that I shouted at you." Toby said. 

Nicky just shrugged. 

"No Nicky, I'm serious. I just don't want you to think it is OK to run around shouting obscenities and pushing people around…it sets a bad precedent." 

"But you say it all the time." Nicky replied. 

"I know. That certainly doesn't make it right but I am an adult. I have freedom that you don't." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." Toby said. 

"OK." 

"Hug me you crazy kid." 

Nicky jumped off the bed and hugged his father. Toby kissed his forehead. 

"Take a nap Nicky…you got three hours in solitary coming to you." 

"OK." 

Toby left the room and went to his bedroom. He could hear Jeffrey Osborne playing softly behind the door. He smiled as he went in. Nora lay across the bed dressed in a black nightgown. Toby leaned on the closed door. 

"Hi honey." She said. 

"Hey sugar. Can you woo woo woo?" 

"We are certainly about to find out." 

"If I don't take you right now I think I am going to explode." Toby said. 

"I unplugged the phone for one hour of peace." 

"If we up it to 90 minutes then we have a deal." Toby replied. 

"Take off your clothes speechwriter…you are wasting precious time." 

Toby smiled, removing his jeans and tee shirt slowly as Nora watched. He was naked and Nora opened her arms for him. His mouth took hers, demanding, rough, and powerful. It left Nora breathless. She breathed for a few moments and then Toby went back in for more. 

"Mmm, you feel so damn good." Toby mumbled. "You smell…oh God, you taste so good." 

"Calm down, we have some time. Toby…hey, wait, stop." 

Nora held up her hands and Toby stopped immediately. He may have been ready to go, but when Nora said no or stop all activities ceased. She caressed his face. 

"Slow down." She said. "We have time and I want to make love." 

Toby nodded, leaning in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his naked back as she spread her thighs to pull him closer. Toby kissed his way down her jaw line, throat, and neck. 

"I love you Nora." He whispered. 

"I love you too." 

Toby moved lower, pushing the straps of the gown down so he could suck and bite her shoulders. 

"I want you naked." He growled, bundling up the gown from the bottom and taking it over her head. 

He wanted to be slow, sensual, and pretty but his anxiety got the better of him and he thrust inside her. 

"Uhh…" 

"Oh Toby, oh God, more." 

He thrust as Nora lifted her thighs and bucked her hips. She clung to his shoulders. He was aggressive and demanding as usual. 

"Tell me its good Nora." He grunted. 

"Oh God, it is so good." 

"Tell me it's the best." 

Nora opened her mouth to do just that, but all that came was a squeak of pleasure. Her orgasm engulfed her…all she could do was moan. Toby pushed his way to orgasm and then relaxed against his wife. She rubbed the back of his neck, kissing his lips. 

"Wow." She said. 

Toby flopped to the other side of the bed, barely taking a breath before making love to her with his mouth and hands. 

"Toby!" she exclaimed. "Ohhh…" 

He smiled; he loved the sound of his name on her lips in pleasure. He covered her body with his own. Stroking until she moaned; sucking until she whimpered; kissing until she whined. Nora drew his face to hers after another excellent orgasm. 

"What do I owe you for that?" she asked. 

"Just don't let as much time go by before we can be alone again." Toby replied. 

They were busy working parents with no real hours. Three kids, one not even in school and one just about to start. They both traveled during much of the year and in the second term Toby and Nora seemed to have less time for each other. Every bit of free time went to the children. Nora pushed Toby onto the bed, straddling his legs. He smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek. 

"What are you going to do sugar?" he asked. 

"I'm going to suck it. Unless you had something else in mind." 

"Oh no, that's just a dandy idea." 

His hand found the back of her head as she went down on him. She massaged his balls and Toby groaned. 

"Nora, oh lord, that is so good." 

She yanked, jerking and sucking until Toby shouted out his orgasm. Nora rested her cheek on his groin; Toby ran his fingers through her thick brown hair. 

"I never want to leave this room." He said. 

"60 minutes is almost up Tobes." 

"I thought we could negotiate for 90. The kids are asleep." 

Nora yawned. 

"Since I don't feel like moving it looks as if you might get your way this time." 

Toby looked down on her through hooded eyelids…suddenly he was exhausted. What possessed him to get up so early on a Sunday? Oh right, Jules almost broke his nose. 

"You alright down there sugar?" 

"Mmm hmm. I love you." 

"I love you too. Just take a little nap, if anyone needs us they will holler." 

\-------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
